Visions 8
by JediMagnet09
Summary: part of the Visions series-The boys have faced great evil in their short lives and always managed to come out on top. But nothing could truly prepare them for what's coming now. Can Sam find the strength he needs or will the whole world go up in flames?
1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! It's HERE! Visions 1...no...2...that's not right...3...um...5...not quite...7...getting there...8! HOLY CRAP! This is a long series. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me to the end here. (And I'm not saying the visions series is over...I might have another book planned...I suppose we'll see...)

Anyway, here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy! This is going to be a very fast-paced, action-filled story, but I've got a few chick-flick moments planned to (it's me, of course I do!).

Please review! :)

* * *

><p><em>Of all the stupid bets to lose! This is ridiculous. <em>

Sam shovelled another pile of dirt out of the grave, grumbling under his breath the whole time, vaguely aware of Dean laughing at him nearby.

His brother was on look-out duty, shooting the ghost whenever it tried to stop Sam from his work. Sam had somehow ended up with digging duty..._without_ the use of his telekinesis.

_I should have won that bet! _

Sam was still in shock from the loss.

Dean had been bored, which was never good, and he had bet his little brother that he could pick up the prettiest girl in a bar after skipping showers for a whole month.

Sam had outright laughed at him, pulled from his research by the ridiculous notion. "Seriously, Dean? Even _you_ couldn't pick up a girl without showering for a month!"

Dean had taken the challenge and had offered a month's digging if he lost.

Sam had agreed.

In hindsight, Sam should have made sure the girl wasn't drunk.

"Feeling the strain there, little brother? How you doing working like a real man?" Dean chuckled, eyes still sharp for the ghost.

Sam shot him a glare that should have disintegrated him on the spot. "Keep talking, Dean, and I'll pants you in a biker bar after dyeing all of your underwear pink."

Dean looked at Sam in horror. "You wouldn't."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Dean sighed, shaking his head, fighting a smile. "Touchy, touchy." he grumbled, but he stopped talking.

Sam kept shovelling, his back aching from the hard work, but contrary to his brother's implication, Sam wasn't out of shape. Powers or not, he was in the best physical shape he had ever been in.

_Show you __**strain**__, jerk. _

...

An hour later, Sam was climbing out of the grave, having unearthed the casket at long last. The ghost had been gaining power over the last hour, leaving Dean on edge.

His brother was more protective than ever after the trickster incident. Sam knew it was guilt. The same guilt that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make Dean let go of.

Sam had long since forgiven his brother, but it saddened him to realize that Dean may never forgive himself.

The youngest Winchester pulled himself back into the hunt, covering the bones with lighter fluid and dropping the bottle back on the ground.

...

Dean fired at the ghost as it came at them again.

A second later, his brows furrowed at a strange pained noise from Sam. He turned and released the gun just in time to lunge forward and catch Sam before his baby brother toppled into the open grave.

Sam's hands clutched his head in agony, as he began to jerk violently in his sibling's grasp. Strangled gasps and whimpers ripped from his throat.

Dean managed to get them both on the ground, calling Sam's name, even as he was desperately trying to keep an eye out for the ghost.

_Vision. Shoot._

Dean hated seeing his little brother in pain and hearing Sam make such pitiful, heart-breaking noises nearly killed him.

The older brother kept his arms wrapped tightly around Sam, trying to keep his little brother from hurting himself with the wild movements.

In his distress, Dean nearly missed the ghost coming at them again. He lunged for the gun, but the one arm he kept around Sam wasn't enough. The ghost tossed Sam like a rag-doll to the other side of the grave, following after him.

Desperate, Dean dug for the lighter in his pocket, his mind on panic mode. _Save Sam. Save Sam. Save Sam. _

The ghost had ahold of Sam again and was preparing to toss him.

Dean tossed the lit lighter into the grave, not carrying that the lighter was probably decimated by the action. He could get another lighter. Little brothers weren't so replaceable.

The ghost lit up in flames with a shriek, dropping Sam, who fell to the ground in a heap, limp.

The ghost gone, Dean scrambled to Sam's side, his mind running on one frequency. _Not again. Please, not again. I can't do this again! _

"Sam! Sammy!"

To his surprise, Sam was still gasping, jerking minutely, when he reached his side. Almost as if Dean's presence gave him permission to give in, Sam went stiff, his breath cutting off.

"Come on, come on."

Then, to Dean's alarm, Sam seized, his back arching up off the ground, every muscle stiff and tight, still not breathing.

"SAMMY!"

This had never happened before and Dean didn't know what to do.

"SAM!"

Before Dean could even begin to contemplate acting, Castiel was suddenly dropping to his knees beside Sam.

The angel looked more flustered and alarmed, _emotional_ in that moment than Dean had ever seen him.

Cas pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead, his whole body practically vibrating with concentration.

Sam gasped in a breath, pale, coated in sweat, shaking.

Cas pulled back, watching Sam.

Dean did the same, desperate for some response. _Sammy. _

Sam's eyes opened for just a moment, glazed and frightened, terror broadcasting so clearly from them that Dean's heart stopped.

Then his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he was out.

Dean gently pulled Sam into his arms, cradling him with tender care, finally looking up at Castiel.

"What the _heck_ just happened?" he asked shakily.

Castiel sighed, shaking his head.

The angel seemed almost human in that moment, touched by despair and fear and looking exhausted.

"We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I had a little bit of extra time tonight, so I decided to continue and post something else while I can! :)

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

This chapter is short, but it gives us an introduction into what's going on! :)

* * *

><p>Dean grunted as he managed to toss his baby brother over his shoulder. The kid had long passed the size where he was easy to carry and this was the best Dean could do under the circumstances.<p>

The older brother was a little surprised by Castiel's continued presence, used to the angel fluttering off quickly after showing up.

The angel accompanied Dean all the way to the car, tense, looking wary, almost as if expecting an attack.

It worried Dean, who was being forced to wait til his brother was conscious to receive answers about Sam's terrifying divergence from the norm when it came to visions.

Groaning under his breath, Dean managed to get the passenger door of the Impala open, lowering Sam gently into the seat. When he was sure his brother was situated, Dean walked over to the other side of the car and opened his own door. Finally, he paused.

"You, uh, you coming with?"

Cas looked uncomfortable, but nodded shortly. "Yes. I will need to be present when Samuel wakes."

Dean's brows furrowed, then he shrugged. "Alright. Back seat."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean was forced to acknowledge the fact that Sam would probably be horrified that Dean made an angel of the Lord take the back seat.

...

Dean was definitely cursing the "lazy" angel by the time he finally got Sam into the motel room. He was pretty sure the angel had no idea that he was struggling, that or he just didn't care or notice.

Dean finally laid Sam down on the bed farthest from the door, working to get Sam as comfortable as he thought he was going to be.

Finally, he settled down to wait.

...

Thirty minutes later, Sam woke violently, flying up, breathing hard, eyes wide and frightened. The second he realized Dean was sitting right beside him, he lunged forward.

Dean barely managed to opens his arms up before Sam was curled up in them, gasping turning to sobbing till his older brother was afraid he was going to pass out. His baby brother's whole body was shaking.

"...sick..." Sam calmed enough to mumble, giving Dean just enough time to grab the nearest wastebasket and wrap an arm around his brother's waist as he threw up violently.

Sam was sheet white and looked awful.

When he was finally finished, Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders. "What happened, Sammy? What did you see?

Sam shuddered. "It...It was evil, Dean. It was..." He shook his head, unable to find the words.

Castiel spoke up then, his voice solemn. "It was Lucifer."

Both boys stiffened, turning to stare at him.

_"What?" _Dean finally managed.

Castiel sighed. "The demons have been plotting to free Lucifer. The demon, Azazel, that you know as the yellow-eyed demon, was part of this plot and while his death slowed them down, it didn't end it. Lucifer has been freed. That is what you saw. The apocalypse has begun."

Silence reigned in the room.

Finally, Sam met Castiel's gaze, desperation in his face. "There has to be something we can do."

Castiel smiled at him, looking tired but pleased. "Yes. The angels are working on a way to stop him, put him back in the pit, but it is going to take time. The magic requried to do so is very, very ancient and will require study and time to gather what we need. I need you both to focus on holding the demons back as much as possible. They will be wreaking havoc and you will not be the only ones battling, but you will be in the forefront."

Castiel paused, glancing at the floor as if in thought, then looked at them, more solemn than they have ever seen him, which was saying something.

"This is what I have been telling you both about. _This_ is your destiny: to fight evil, to defeat it, to _stop_ the apocalypse. Fight hard, fight well. As soon as I have more information, I will come to you."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them and read every single one of them, even if I don't have time to respond these days (college, dang it... :) ).

Hope you enjoy the story! :)

By the way, I have the boys meeting some new friends in this chapter and there's a certain blonde-haired wannabe hunter that I bash a little, because I really don't like her. Before anyone asks, just in case it wasn't clear, I won't be doing a pairing of her and Dean. Sorry to anyone who does like Jo, but...yeah...sorry. I just don't like her. I'll try to keep any bashing down to a minimum. :)

* * *

><p>Sam had spent the last week researching.<p>

After the second night of no sleep for his baby brother, Dean finally cracked and dragged Sam away from his computer and huge stack of books and papers and sat him down on the bed, shoving a bowl of soup warmed up in the microwave into his hands and ordered him to eat.

Sam had taken one look at Dean's face and decided not to argue. He was too tired to get into it right now anyway.

"Now sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not three, Dean. I'll sleep after I get my work done. But Bobby and I _have_ to find some sort of weapon. There's a lot of demons and not a lot of hunters and we-"

Dean shoved Sam back onto the bed. "Sleep, Sam. I know all this crap. The apocalypse is going to have to wait for three or four hours while you get some sleep."

...

Dean had just forced Sam to bed _again_ for the second time in that week of researching, when Sam's phone rang. A groggy, half-asleep Sam reached for it, but he was too slow, Dean scooping it up and flipping it open.

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean. Where's Sam?"

"I'm forcing him to sleep."

"He's not a toddler, you know."

"That's what I said." Sam mumbled from his position buried in his pillow.

"Whatever. You have something for us?"

"I have a lead. Ellen Harvelle runs a joint called the Roadhouse. Old friend of your dad's. She has some information, but she wants to tell it to you boys in person."

Dean huffed irritatedly at that. "Bobby, you sure she's not going to just shoot us? Heaven knows we've had that kind of problem before!"

"No, she ain't gonna shoot you. She knows I'd turn right around and kill her, no matter how far she ran or where she hid."

"How does she know that?"

Bobby hesitated. "Well...I, uh, I told her so."

Dean's eyebrows raised. "Oh. Um...thanks." Dean wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. _Nice to have someone on our side. _

"Just go talk to her, idjit."

Bobby hung up, sounding embarrassed.

Dean shook his head, then turned to glance at Sam, deciding to pack up the car while Sam slept.

_I'm just awesome like that. _

...

_A mullet? Seriously? _

Sam wasn't really sure what to make of the group he saw before him.

Ellen was an older woman, tough looking, who clearly knew how to use a shotgun. Sam found himself gaining respect for her as they spoke, though he was a little bothered by the slightly condescending way she acted towards the two of them.

Her daughter, Jo, was young. That was Sam's first impression of her. Inexperienced, arrogant, a teenager in every sense of the word. He had to be honest: he wasn't all that impressed with her. Not like it mattered, because she was plenty impressed with herself to cover for the both of them.

The most interesting of the group was definitely the mullet-guy. Ash. Sam wasn't sure what to make of him yet, but the guy seemed to know his stuff, no matter his physical appearance.

"So the weapon is in a store? Seriously?" Dean sounded skeptical, but Ash just nodded.

"Was hidden there recently. Don't know where it was before that, but it's there now. Demons are flocking to that town like flies to-"

"Right." Ellen interrupted. She paused in the sudden silence, giving Sam a calculating look that instantly had him on edge, Dean stiffening beside him.

"I've heard rumors about you, Sam. Something about demonic powers."

Dean was instantly furious and defensive, moving in front of Sam. "Now wait just a minute, you-"

Sam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, making a decision. _We need people on our side. _

"They're gifted by heaven." he interrupted.

Everyone froze, staring at him. Dean in horror, the others in shock.

"I'm fighitng on the side of hunters. You know I can't be a demon. I walked right through the devil's trap you have hidden over the door,"

Ellen looked surprised that Sam had noticed that.

"I got passed all the salt and the wards you have up. I'm clearly not demonic. I'm going to _stop_ what's happening wtih the demons right now, but I need someone on my side. We have to band together or we're all going to die. I need _you guys_ on my side."

Sam did his best to look his most innocent and convincing, knowing that this would either end in blood or friendship, depending on Ellen's reaction.

Ellen just stared at Sam for a moment, then finally took a deep breath, and took a step forward.

Dean's hand twitched towards his gun at the movement, but Sam grabbed his wrist, squeezing in a silent, pleading _trust me_.

Ellen stuck her hand out. "Alright. You need anything, you just ask. We have your back."

Sam flashed her a relieved smile and shook her outstretched hand. "Thanks."

Ellen snorted. "Boy, I've _seen_ evil. You're not it."

...

It was about an hour's drive to where the knife that could supposedly kill demons instantly was at.

The boys ended up in a small little town, overrun by demons.

Despite Dean's grumbling, they left the Impala on the outskirts of the town and snuck through the backyards and alleys till they reached the store that Ash had described to them.

It wasn't a big store, two-stories and not too much for the two of them to search.

Of course, that wasn't accounting for the crowd of demons that met them at the front door.

Dean swore as he ducked into the store, avoiding a shrieking demon by mere inches. Sam followed, but didn't stop beside Dean.

"I'll take upstairs!" Dean caught his distant shout as Sam booked it for the stairs at one end of the store, taking half the demons with him.

Dean forced the worry away, reminding himself that Sam could deal with demons much more safely than he could, thanks to his powers.

_Alright. Cover. Crap, I need some cover._

Spotting the shelves of books close by, Dean skid behind the nearest one, slipping into the mindset of a hunter instead of a big brother.

_Focus. _

_We can do this._

_The knife is here._

_We just have to find it..._

_In this crowded mess of a store._

_While fighting six demons each._

_Right._

_Piece of cake. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing! Writer's heaven! :)

Um...I should warn about violence. There are some violent scenes in this chapter. I'm not _too_ graphic, but...yeah, just so you all know. :)

* * *

><p>The demons were coming in fast.<p>

Dean wasn't sure he could hold them all off _and _search for the knife.

But, being a Winchester, he was going to try anyway.

Dean searched through his jacket pockets with one hand for his holy water, while picking up one of the heavier books with his other hand, chucking it at an incoming demon. The demon made a sound of surprise as the heavy book landed on his foot and a distinct crack was heard.

_Holy crap. Broken foot._

Dean smirked, grabbing another one and throwing it at another demon.

The demon caught it, much to Dean's dismay, and threw it right back. Dean ducked just in time.

_That stupid thing almost took my head off!_

Hand closing around his holy water, Dean was about to pull it out, when he felt an invisible force throw him backwards. He slammed hard into a cabinet, having been thrown into the furniture section of the store.

Scowling, fighting off an ache in his back, Dean recovered quickly, crouching behind another cabinet.

_Plan. Plan. I need a plan. _

Grinning, Dean finally pulled out his holy water. He counted to three in his head, then stood, splashing the holy water out over the six gathering demons.

They shrieked in agony and hatred, several of them reaching blindly for him.

Dean began to shout an exorcism, hoping to be able to get rid of at least some of them.

...

Sam grunted in pain as he stood from where he had been tossed into shelves full of movies and CD's.

He lashed out with an outstretched hand, knocking several demons back, eyes scanning the room.

_Where? Where the heck could it be?_

That's when Sam noticed a kitchen section, set up like a really big kitchen, sink, drawers, fridge, everything.

_There. _

...

Dean had gotten rid of about half of his demons. The faster of the six had made it out of earshot before he finished, but the slower three, still writhing from the holy water, hadn't made it.

_Good riddance. _

Three more demons left and Dean needed _something_ to fight them with _now._

He snuck through aisles of hardware, mind whirling as he tried to think, scanning for the knife, _any _knife, as he went.

Dean froze, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

_Now __**that's**__ more like it._

Dean picked up the sledgehammer, testing the weight in his hands.

_Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun. _

...

Sam took off running for the kitchen section, but he was pulled back roughly, something soft wrapping around his throat.

_Scarf. _His mind supplied, though he didn't really care all that much, considering that whatever it was _it was choking him._

Sam was dragged backwards by the scarf, fighting and struggling against the demon holding it, his vision beginning to turn black, his lungs straining.

Finally, he reached back with his telekinesis and, refusing to hesitate or think about it, grabbed the demon's neck and _wrenched_, snapping it instantly.

The demon made a horrible choked noise.

Sam pulled away, gasping and coughing, silently apologizing to the host who had no chance of survival now.

Just another thing to add to his nightmares.

Forcing himself to focus, Sam stumbled towards the kitchen once more, sensing more than hearing the remaining demons following close behind.

...

Dean swung the sledgehammer, putting all of his strength in it, and the cracking sound was audible and made even Dean wince.

The demon howled in surprise and pain, clutching at his host's broken face.

Dean swung again, impacting with the chest of another demon, who had been trying to dodge out of the way.

Dean withheld a chuckle as he thought about his little brother.

_What Sam would think if he saw me doing this..._

...

Sam slid into the kitchen counter and started throwing drawers open, beginning to rummage through the ridiculous number of knives in the two drawers he had opened.

Growling inarticulately, Sam picked up two knives and spun around, throwing them with unerring accuracy at the approaching demons, watching for any that suddenly dropped dead.

_I have no time!_

Sam picked up knives, throwing them, picking them up almost immediately, barely waiting to watch the demon's reactions.

Then one of the demons froze, seizing on the floor, a knife protruding from it's throat. The whole room seemed to hold its breath, all occupants realizing the same thing at the same time: it was the knife.

Sam had found it.

Sam didn't _have_ it.

The youngest Winchester lunged forward just as the other demons did, almost instantly in a dog pile of demons, elbows smashing into sides, fists clutching clothing, desperate, rough and painful, all trying to get to the knife before Sam and before the other demons.

Sam's right hand finally closed around the knife, but he suddenly felt a painful wrench of his left arm, screaming in agony as it was pulled right out of its socket.

Another hand wrapped tightly in his hair, yanking his head back.

Another smashed into his chest with bruising force, trying to push him back.

An elbow connected with his face, Sam grunting as blood poured down his face from his bleeding nose.

Finally, Sam _pushed_ with all his strength, his telekinesis knocking all of the demons back into the shelves and racks of random items surrounding them. Sam panted breathlessly, the floor shaking beneath him, spreading to the very foundation of the building with the force of his fury and agony.

...

Dean froze as the floor suddenly trembled beneath him, one word screaming across his mind.

_Sam! _

Dropping the sledghammer, the older brother booked it for the stairs.

...

The demons were coming again and Sam was exhausted.

The young psychic grabbed them with his telekinesis as they got close and began cutting their throats with the knife he now held, not hesitating, moving on to the next before any of the others could act.

Sam finally stopped moving, the final demon falling to the floor. He swayed where he stood, holding the knife in one hand, keeping the other (dislocated) arm against his sore chest protectively.

_Crap I hurt. _

Just as Sam was sure he wasn't going to be able to keep standing much longer, Dean appeared by his side.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?" The worry was clear in his voice.

Sam held up the knife for Dean to see.

"Found it." he managed.

Dean rolled his eyes, gazing at the bodies all over the floor. "I gathered that much. Are you hurt?"

Sam winced, glancing at his shoulder. "I'm bruised as heck, but the only serious thing is the dislocated shoulder."

Dean gave him a scrutinizing look. "You sound like crap. Someone try to strangle you again?" the oldest Winchester was grinning now, trying to hide his concern.

Sam rolled his eyes this time, blushing a little. "Shut up."

Dean's grin lasted a second more, then finally softened. "Let's get that shoulder taken care of."

With no warning, Dean stepped closer, grasping Sam shoulder and jerking it back into place with a sharp snap.

Sam's knees buckled, as he gasped in agony, his head drooping as he fought the blackness threatening. The only thing that stopped him from face-planting it was the gentle arms that wrapped around him, stopping his fall.

"Come on, Sammy. Stay with me, kiddo. We need to get out of here and get you cleaned up. It's okay now. We'll be fine."

Even as he spoke, Dean was half-carrying, half-dragging his little brother towards the stairs.

"It's okay. I gotcha. I'll get us out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They are awesome! I got my homework done early tonight so I have time to post a chapter! Happy day!

Violence warning again...probably should just keep that in mind for the next few chapters. It is the apocalypse after all. :)

* * *

><p>There were demons everywhere.<p>

Ambushed at a diner, they had barely managed to escape with their lives. Sam was using the car ride to rest up and his exhaustion had very nearly cost them their lives in the battle, though Dean was very careful not to say anything, since it wasn't really his little brother's fault.

Another group had been hanging around a gas station, terrorizing the customers there and the hunters of course had had to do something about it.

As much as Dean hated seeing his little brother push himself so much when he was already so tired, even he had to admit that he was glad his baby brother had been by his side as they fought.

The demon Sam held with his powers jerked, but couldn't free.

"So what was that you were saying about our friends?"

The demon paled at the sight of the knife that Dean brandished, Sam gritting his teeth as the demon jerked again.

"You made them targets, Winchester. They are all going to suffer, because they dared to help our enemy. _Sam Winchester_. Supposed warrior of heaven." the demon turned his attention to Sam, sneering nastily. "Doesn't look like much to me. More like a kicked puppy."

Sam's eyes flashed. "This 'kicked puppy' could rip you to pieces."

The demon chuckled. "I don't see you being a match for Lucifer, Sammy. I think you're the one who will be ripped to pieces."

Dean suddenly lunged forward, burying the knife up to the hilt in the demon's abdomen. "Only I call him Sammy you stupid #$%^."

_No. Sam can do this. Sam __**has**__ to be able to do this. _

Sam's groan of horror had Dean's attention immediately.

"Dean. He was talking about Ellen and Ash. They're going to the Roadhouse."

Dean pulled the knife out and grabbed Sam's arm. "Then so are we. Come on."

...

In record time, the boys were pulling up in front of the Roadhouse.

Throwing their doors open, they could hear a gun going off, multiple people shouting from inside, the front door knocked to the ground.

The two brothers, adrenaline already pumping through their veins, were through it in a heartbeat, quickly surveying the scene before them.

Jo was unconscious, lying at the foot of the bar. Ellen was standing in front of her, firing at the demons with her shotgun, with Ash kneeling beside Jo.

Sam moved forward to distract the demons, Dean pulling the demon knife out of his belt.

Sam suddenly went flying, hitting the bar and toppling over it with a grunt of pain.

Dean moved forward to take his place, slashing at demons as fast as he could, trying to stay out of the reach of the demons he wasn't attacking.

Sudden hands wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms to his side, the knife dropping to the floor.

Another demon moved forward, grinning nastily at the oldest Winchester and curling his hand into a fist, sinking it quickly and harshly into his stomach, pulling a grunt of pain from Dean.

Sam appeared a second later, bleeding from a cut across his cheek, looking furious.

He scooped the knife up, lashing out with his telekinesis at the demon that hit Dean, tossing it backwards, while stabbing the demon holding Dean in the throat.

It fell with an odd choking noise, releasing Dean.

Sam tossed Dean the knife, ducking under the swinging fist of a demon, using his powers to hold it still as Dean swung the knife and cut its throat.

The two worked like a well-oiled machine, watching each other's backs, keeping an eye on Ellen who was tossing holy water at two more demons that had focused on her and her family.

Nothing could defeat the Winchesters when they were united and the duo quickly finished off the remaining demons.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked, glancing down in concern at a slightly conscious Jo.

"Yeah." Ellen answered. "Jo's got a concussion, but that's the worst of it."

Dean turned Sam to face him, gently tilting his face back so he could see the cut, low on his cheek, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"It's fine, Dean. Won't even need stitches."

Dean made a face, but finally nodded, turning to face Ellen.

"You guys going to be okay here? I have a bad feeling about this. I think you guys aren't the only targets."

Sam's eyes widened, even as Ellen's eyebrows rose. "Bobby?"

Sam's voice clearly showed his concern for their old friend.

Dean nodded, face grim. "Yeah, I think so. Call it gut instinct, call it experience, but either way I want to go check on the old geezer."

Ellen nodded quickly. "You boys get out of here. We'll be fine. I'll have Ash help me put up some better protection against demons and we'll all keep a better eye out. We'll be good, just get."

Nodding a goodbye at the three of them, Dean and Sam hurried to the car, roaring out of the driveway at highly illegal speeds, only one thing on both their minds.

_Can't lose someone else. Can't do it._


	6. Chapter 6

Will Bobby live? Read to find out!

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up! :)

Violence warning still stands.

Should I be putting a disclaimer? Seriously, if any of this stuff was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be having fun on set. LOTS of fun. :)

* * *

><p>Sam ended up calling Bobby six times over the course of several hours, but time after time their friend didn't pick up.<p>

"Still no answer, Dean!"

Dean's face was grim. "We're almost there."

"Dean, do you think-" Sam's tone let Dean know _exactly_ what his younger sibling was asking.

"He's _fine_, Sam. He's _Bobby_. He's fine."

Luckily for perhaps both of them, Sam didn't argue.

...

Dean pulled to a stop outside the sign for Singer Salvage. He was already holding the demon knife, Sam holding holy water, adrenaline beginning to push through their systems, pushing away exhaustion, worry, and anything but the battle that was probably ahead of them.

Dean took the lead, Sam only a step behind. Almost the second they stepped foot in the yard, three demons appeared.

They were spotted immediately and one demon ran off for the house. Sam, worried that he was going to warn other demons, took off at full speed after the fleeing demon, Dean facing the remaining two, who were grinning.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Dean Winchester."

Dean shifted his footing slightly, senses open to a trap.

"You're friend put up quite a fight. Too bad he didn't last long. If you live to see it, I'm sure you'll appreciate the mess we left. I haven't pulled a hunter apart, piece by piece, in a long time. It was quite enjoyable. The screaming is my favorite part." one demon sneered.

Dean saw red and, brandishing his knife, he lunged forward with a fierce battle cry.

...

Sam remained utterly focused, silently thanking his father for the years of training that had honed his reflexes, allowing him to keep up with the demon as it ducked through the remains of cars, many with no doors.

He restrained a groan as it began to climb a pile of cars, quickly and unhesitatingly.

The young hunter followed, using mirrors and open windows as hand and foot holds, going at a slightly slower pace than the demon at first, but speeding up as he got more confident.

Reaching out with his telekinesis, Sam pinned the demon to the roof of the top car on the pile, buying himself the precious seconds he needed to get to the top himself.

He began with the latin that would banish the demon, but a surge of strength had the demon kicking out at him, breaking free of his hold.

Sam stumbled backwards, eyes widening as he slipped off the car, and began to fell. He barely managed to grab onto the bumper of the car, fingers aching with the strain.

Dimly, he heard Dean yell his name, but Sam pushed all thought aside and, gritting his teeth, shoved the demon back with his powers and pulled himself up.

The demon smirked, mockingly. "That was a little close, wasn't it, Winchester? Are you sure you're cut out for this whole hunting thing? Your brother seems to save your butt a lot. Makes you look pretty useless, Sammy."

Sam's eyes narrowed, lashing out with the holy water he had managed to stick in his belt during the climb, beginning once more with the latin.

The demon shrieked at the touch of the water that burned, then shrieked for an entirely different reason as the demon was banished from its already dead host.

Sam sighed, taking mere moments to acknowledge the dead, before he began to climb down.

...

"Okay?"

The one word question from Dean was met with a simple nod from Sam and as one they moved towards the house.

They got inside, only to be met with more demons.

Almost immediately, the boys were separated, both fighting a few demons at a time, trying to keep an eye on the other.

Sam's attention was drawn in confusion to the stove as one demon flipped on all eight burners, the fires as high as they'd go.

It shouted to one of the demons fighting Dean, who grinned and suddenly flung Dean towards the stove.

Crying out, Sam grabbed Dean with his telekinesis, feeling the tug of one of the demons trying to gain hold of his older brother again.

A tug of war insued, Dean swearing and shouting, dangling helplessly midair.

_What the heck? _

_Do not like this! _

_Do __**NOT**__ like this!_

Finally, Sam let out a snarl of fury and grabbed the table telekinetically and slammed it into the demon fighting for control, getting Dean released. Sam lowered him to the floor, immediately returning his attention to the demons who were approaching him once more.

Sam paid for his distraction, several demons slamming him into the wall behind him, pinning him there, despite his struggles.

Their fingers dug into his skin, irritating at first, but growing more painful as they applied more force and that's when Sam realized.

_They're going to tear me apart with their bare hands. _

The sick horror barely had time to penetrate when he heard a familiar battle cry and Dean came charging into the fray.

His older brother was furious, his teeth pulled back in a feral snarl, knife flashing, soon covered in blood as he cut through their enemies like water, none able to counter against his ferocity, fueled by his little brother's suffering.

Dean pulled his brother away from the bodies littering the floor, absently wiping the knife clean on his pants, which were so far beyond hope that it didn't matter _what_ he did to them.

Tucking the knife back in his belt, Dean did a quick triage, looking for injuries, finding nothing more serious than bruises and some cuts that wouldn't need stitching.

"I'm fine, Dean."

Sam had already done his own triage of his older brother, relieved to find no major injuries.

"Let's find, Bobby."

Dean pulled his knife back out, turning around.

"Basement first." Dean nodded towards the steps and Sam followed.

Two more demons were lying in wait for them, shoving Dean back into Sam, one of them making a desperate grab for the knife, only to be impaled on it thanks to Dean's quick reflexes.

Sam shoved the other demon back, flinging holy water. Before he could make another move, the knife came arcing through the air, piercing the screaming demon through the heart.

Dean smirked in triumph, yanking the knife out.

Both brothers paused as they heard their names being called by a very familiar voice.

"Sam! Dean! Boys, is that you?"

"Bobby? Bobby!"

And there, looking through a small window in the door that led to Bobby's special, protected room, known as the panic room, was the man himself.

"Prove it's really you." the man ordered, making no move to open the door.

Sam, already holding the holy water, splashed Dean with it, leaving his brother spluttering indignantly, then poured some of it over his hand and arms.

Convinced by the obvious lack of hissing and smoking, Bobby opened the door, rushing forward to grab onto the two of them.

"Are you idjits okay? What the heck you thinking? This place was _swarming_ with those things."

Dean grinned, silently taking note of the gash across their friend's forehead, but deeming it not serious enough for panic. "We're just awesome like that."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "More like, you're just _stupid_ like that."

Dean made a face at that, but said nothing as, to both Winchesters surprise, Pastor Jim stepped out of the panic room.

"Pastor Jim!"

Bobby answered the unasked question. "When I heard this whole apocalypse thing had started up, I called Jim over. Knew the pastor would be safer here anyway."

The pastor nodded his greeting at the boys, glancing at the dead bodies on the floor.

Dean's grin returned. "Oh this ain't nothin'. Wait till you see upstairs. There are three demons outside, four or five in the house, then these two."

Pastor Jim shook his head. "You could have at least brough back up."

Dean huffed. "Sam's as good as two or three hunters. With his mojo crap, it's a piece of cake."

Sam blushed at the praise, saying nothing, instead turning to lead the way upstairs.

He headed immediately for the door, scanning for any more demons, while his older brother and Pastor Jim tended to Bobby's head in the living room, Dean making jokes all the while about Bobby losing his marbles.

"At least I _had_ marbles to begin with idjit!"

"Ouch. That's not very nice."

Sam tuned them out after that, stretching his senses out in an attempt to make sure there were no more demons in the large yard.

That's when he heard Dean's shout.

Sam rushed back onto the porch, scanning the scene before him in horror.

A demon stood int he living room, having just come from its hiding place in the library.

Sam began to move forward, Dean going for his knife, when the demon glanced at Sam, an evil grin contorting its features, then lashed out with its demonic powers.

Sam barely had time to try to duck before the porch was crashing down on his head, his brother's scream following him down into blackness.

"SAM!"


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's the seventh chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!

This chapter is just a tad slower, in the fact that there is no violence. Well, there's violence, Sam was just hit on the head by a porch after all, but it's not..._active_ violence. :)

* * *

><p>Dean burst forward towards the demon who had potentially just ripped <em>everything<em> away from him, an enraged cry piercing the air as he sunk his blade up to the hilt into the demon's abdomen.

He didn't even bother to watch it die, turning immediately to the open door and rushing forward.

"Sam! Sammy!"

Dean tossed pieces of wood aside frantically.

"SAM!"

_Come on. _

"SAMMY! Answer me, dang it!"

He was vaguely aware of Pastor Jim and Bobby standing behind him, unable to help because of the limited room in the doorway.

A flash of pale skin caught Dean's eye and a moment later he was throwing remants of the roof aside, revealing Sam's bloody face.

His eyes were closed and for a moment Dean feared the worst. Shaking, he reached down and pressed two fingers to Sam's neck.

A moment passed, the older brother fighting tears as his fear battled against his denial, then suddenly _there it was_.

A pulse.

Sam was alive.

"Sammy!"

Dean resumed his frenzied efforts to free his baby brother, finally managing to pull him out and into the living room.

"Put him on the couch, Dean." Bobby instructed.

Dean grunted with effort, but managed to deposit his gigantic, limp sibling on Bobby's raggedy old couch.

The older man handed him a cloth to begin cleaning off the blood and get an idea of the seriousness of Sam's cuts.

Ultimately, two of them needed stitches, but it was with relief that Dean decided that Sam wasn't actually too badly hurt.

_He's been asleep a bit long, though._

Dean gently tapped Sam's cheek. "Hey. Sammy. Time to wake up. No more nap time for you."

Sam moaned low in his throat, his glazed eyes fluttering open.

"D'n?" The word was slurred and barely recognizable, but Dean had been interpreting Sam-speak for a long time.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here. Can you look at me real quick?"

Sam's pupils were uneven and Dean sighed.

"Looks like you've given yourself a concussion, Sammy."

Sam looked confused, brows furrowing.

Dean chuckled softly. "I need you to answer a couple of questions, okay? We need to make sure this isn't too serious. What's your name?

"S-Sam."

"Okay, what's, um, what's my name?"

"You're Dean."

Dean chuckled again. "Right. What's our last name?"

"W-Winchester." Dean nods.

"Alright, I think you should be okay to get a little bit of rest. I'll wake you in a bit."

Sam's eyes were already drifting closed.

...

Sam had been sleeping for about two hours when Dean woke him up. He asked all the same questions again, Sam answering, though clearly having to think a little harder than normal.

Dean brushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes, about to let Sam get more rest, when Sam spoke again.

"Wh' ya doin' here?"

Dean's brows furrowed, surprised by the question. "Where else would I be?"

Sam couldn't meet his gaze now. "You s-still mad at me?"

Dean's surprise immediately turned to shock. "Why would I be mad at you, Sammy?"

Confusion joined the pain on Sam's face. "D-dad...my fault...I-I froze..." He shut his eyes tightly, tears leaking from them.

Dean felt his heart constrict at the loneliness, the agony so clear in his baby brother's face.

Horrified, the older brother managed to spit out, "No, Sammy-"

Sam was suddenly frantic, trying to sit up. "I-I got to-to l-leave...c-can't l-let you get hurt too...can't...can't..."

Dean gently pinned him to the couch, voice firm despite his concern and surprise. "No. Sammy, I'm not mad. It's not your fault and you're not going anywhere. It was the trickster, remember?"

Sam calmed slightly, brows furrowing, eyes blinking as he tried to think. "Short?"

Dean let out a soft, sad laugh. "Yeah. The short guy."

Sam shuddered. "Burn?"

Dean went white at the question. "No. No, he's gone. He's not going to hurt you. I promise. Castiel scared him off, remember?"

"Cas...angel?"

"Yeah, Cas is the angel."

Sam was quiet a second, then managed, "you...'k?"

Dean closed his eyes, heart feeling like it was going to rip to pieces in his chest. "Yeah. Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. Rest okay?"

"S-safe?"

Dean smiled reassuringly down at him, brushing Sam's hair out of his face. "You're safe. Rest."

Finally, Sam's eyes drifted closed.

Dean wiped a hand over his eyes, breathing hard, trying to calm himself.

There was a conversation he really hadn't wanted to have.

_Is Sam still feeling guilty about that? He shouldn't. He __**knows**__ it's the trickster's fault. I guess we'll have to have a conversation when he's lucid too. Chick flick moments..._

But even in his head, the complaining was half-hearted at best.

"What did he mean, 'burn'?" Pastor Jim asked.

Dean jumped, having forgotten his two friends were standing in the doorway.

"The trickster...the one that, uh, k-killed dad. He messed with Sam before Cas got rid of him. K-killed him a couple of times, then kept bringing him back and doing it again. The first time, he..."

Dean wasn't sure he could say it out loud.

"He, um...he burned Sam at the stake. Gosh, he burned him alive. Made me watch."

Bobby's eyes were wide, swearing vehemently under his breath.

Pastor Jim looked decidedly sick.

Neither really knew what to say. Dean wasn't exactly one who liked what he dubbed 'chick flick moments'.

Nevertheless, the second Dean turned back to Sam, he felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder, Pastor Jim's soft voice.

"It'll be okay, Dean."

Dean nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm gonna get some beers." Bobby grumbled.

Dean let out a chuckle that almost sounded like a sob.

_Beers. That sounds good. That sounds really good._

But it wasn't really that idea of getting mind-numbingly drunk that warmed Dean's heart.

It was the reminder, one that he really needed. Both of his friends had given it to him in their own ways.

_Yeah. Nice to be reminded that we're not alone. Even though dad's gone, we haven't been reduced to just the Winchester brothers against the world. We've got allies._

Content, Dean sipped at the beer Bobby handed him and ran an errant hand through Sam's hair.

_Rest, Sammy. The apocalypse can wait a few hours._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story! :)

Please be patient with anything first aid in here. I don't know first aid and it changes so often that it's hard to keep up with. I made it up. :)

Note: Yes I know I have a thing for drowning/strangling Sam. The strangling thing, at least, is canon. :D

* * *

><p>The second Sam could walk in a straight line, the boys were heading out again. They didn't have time to stop long, they had an entire apocalypse to stop, a fact that tormented Sam every waking moment.<p>

_The apocalypse. The __**world**__ is at stake. _

_And they want me to stop it._

_Holy crap._

Battles with demons became an almost daily occurance.

For months, they lived and fought by the skin of their teeth, only experience, great talent, and their extreme protectiveness of each other keeping them alive.

...

Eight demons didn't seem so bad anymore and, in Dean's opinion, that meant they had been battling too many freaking demons recently.

The knife gave them a great advantage and paired with Sam's powers, it gave them an edge they desperately needed when so outnumbered.

_Speaking of Sam. Where the heck is he?_

It was never good when Dean lost sight of Sam in a battle.

He took a precious few seconds to glance around, noticing Sam standing near the water of the lake they were battling beside.

Dean swiped at an incoming demon, forcing himself to focus. Sam had long since proven that he could handle himself, but it didn't stop Dean from worrying.

His baby brother got hurt too much for him _not_ to.

Dean felt each new scar on his sibling's skin like it was his own.

A fresh burst of adrenaline at the thought of his brother's suffering had Dean fighting with renewed energy, swiping at the demons while keeping an eye on Sam, who was expertly flinging holy water and pushing demons around with his powers, keeping up a steady stream of latin.

_Four demons down._

Dean turned to go help Sam.

Just in time to see his baby brother go flying into the lake, pushed by demonic powers.

When Sam didn't surface, Dean felt his heart drop to his toes. Snarling, he lashed out, cutting the throat of the demon that had pushed Sam, quickly moving on to the other ones, only one thought running through his mind.

_Sammy. Sammy. Have to get to Sam!_

...

Sam was really tired of drowning and suffocating. It was getting old.

When he first hit the cold water, his body froze a little from the shock, but within a second he was thrashing and fighting. Demonic powers held him under the water, cutting him off from light and air and _Dean_ and everything he needed to survive.

Then, suddenly, he was freed. He kicked weakly to the surface, breaching the water with a desperate gasp, coughing and choking.

Seeing with slight despair how far the shore was, Sam began to swim.

...

The last demon fell with a strangled cry and Dean wasted no time going to the water's edge and scanning the distance for his baby brother.

Twilight was settling over the lake and it was almost too dark to make anything out.

Dean waded a few steps into the water.

"Sam! SAM!"

...

Sam was getting tired. He was swimming, but he wasn't really sure where he was or if he was even going in the right direction.

_So tired._

It had been a long couple of months. The longest of his life, if he was being honest.

_So so tired._

Darkness of a different kind was obscurring Sam's vision, his chin hitting the water, head suddenly going under, only to splutter and force himself to swim a little more.

It was a routine that had been steady for what felt like forever.

Sam didn't last as long this time, chin hitting the water once more, head dipping under the tumultous water.

This time, he didn't come back up.

...

Dean searched the shores for Sam, aware that if his brother hadn't made it to shore, he hadn't...hadn't...

The older brother couldn't finish the thought.

_Sam's here. He's okay. _

It was getting colder outside, the dark having mostly fallen by now, the water unruly as the wind picked up.

That's when Dean saw him.

The dark waters lapped up onto the shore, foreboding in their silence, carrying with them a pale, lifeless body, leaving him sprawled on the sharp rocks.

_Sam._

Dean sprinted towards his brother, dropping down on the rocks beside him, frantically searching for a pulse, for a breath, putting his hand before Sam's colorless lips, waiting to feel _something_.

There was nothing.

Sam wasn't breathing.

_No!_

Dean began rescue breathing, counting it out in his head.

1, 2, 3, breath.

"Come on, Sam."

1, 2, 3, breath.

"Sam, don't do this to me again."

1, 2, 3, breath.

_"Sammy!"_

And his baby brother burst to life, coughing and choking, water spewing painfully from his mouth and nose.

Dean quickly turned him onto his side, rubbing his soaking wet, freezing back, keeping up a soothing mantra as he did so.

"You're okay, Sammy. Just let it out, it's okay. You're okay."

Sam finally collapsed back against the rocks, looking utterly exhausted.

"Hey baby brother. You hear me? Sammy?"

The nod was nearly invisible, nearly impossible to notice, but Dean had raised Sam from the age of six months old and he knew his little brother. He was attuned to him as he had never, and would never, be to anyone else.

"Alright, Sammy. Let's get you back to the car, okay? We're gonna go get a motel room and you're gonna sleep and warm up, okay?"

Sam gave a small moan that Dean took as an affirmative. Wrapping an arm firmly around Sam, Dean hauled him to his feet, taking most of his kid brother's weight as they made slow progress to the waiting Impala.

...

Dean was grateful when they made it to the motel room. Sam was starting to shiver violently in the passenger seat and didn't really seem all that conscious.

The second they got in the room, Dean left his little brother sitting on the bed, bringing in their duffels.

In the seconds he had been gone, Sam had lain down on the bed, shivering and trying to curl up in a little frozen ball of misery.

"Ah, ah, Sammy. Don't go to sleep yet. You'll be glad you waited after you get changed. Come on, kiddo. Sit up."

It wasn't really a request, as Dean just pulled Sam up as gently as he could, helping peel his sibling's soaking clothing off and throwing it in a pile on the floor, giving Sam a fresh pair of boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt to sleep in.

Moments later, Sam was under the covers, fast asleep.

...

Dean spent over an hour putting up all the protections against demons that he could think of. They hadn't actually stopped in a motel room for a while, preferring to sleep in the car, which was already protected quite a bit from demons thanks to Bobby and his extensive knowledge.

But the oldest Winchester was making an exception tonight. Sam needed a bed.

When he finished, Dean took a shower, then ordered pizza so Sam would have something to eat when he woke.

The smell of the pizza about a half hour later brought Sam from his slumber and he stumbled, half-awake, to the table, plopping down next to his big brother and picking a piece for himself.

...

They had just finished when a low clearing of a throat had them both spinning around, suddenly awake.

Dean breathed out a sigh of frustration and relief, his heart slamming in his chest. "Dang it, Cas, you darn near gave me a heart attack!"

Cas looked concerned. "I am most sorry about your heart, Dean. It was not my intention."

Dean rolled his eyes at the seriousness in the angel's voice. He didn't really get human's humor yet. "It's fine, Cas. What's going?"

"We have finished our preparations. We know the spell and have everything we need."

Dean sensed a big 'but' there that he knew, just _knew_, he wasn't going to like.

"Unfortunately, the requirements for the spell to work are a bit more...severe...that I was originally thinking."

"Get to the point, Cas, what do you need Sam to do?"

Castiel wasn't ruffled in the slightest by Dean's shortness, despite Sam throwing him a look that clearly broadcast his disapproval.

"Sam will need to keep Lucifer in one place."

Dean's brows furrowed, Sam cocking his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He needs to stay mostly in the same place. The pit will open beneath him, sucking him back in, but he cannot leave that spot or it will not work."

Dean nearly exploded. "How exactly do you expect...I mean, how the heck...seriously, he's not going to just stand there because we asked nicely!"

Castiel looked solemn as he responded. "No, that would be most ineffective."

Sam saved Cas a Dean-style strangling with a quick hand to his brother's shoulder. "How exactly are we going to get Lucifer to hold still?"

Castiel hesitates and in that instant Sam knew it was bad.

"You must hold him with your powers."

Silence.

Dean's jaw had dropped.

Sam was ghostly pale, eyes wide and suddenly full of fear.

"C-Cas I don't...I don't know if...if I can..._Lucifer? _I mean, holding demons is one thing, but this is...is..."

Cas regarded the frightened Winchester for a moment, then spoke slowly, as if considering his words carefully, wanting to make the younger understand. "Remember, Samuel, what I told you and your brother. Good will triumph. God will not be defeated. His will _shall_ be done. But we must do our part. Perhaps this is a test of your faith, Sam. I know not. All I know is the world needs you. Will you step up and assist heaven in saving the world?"

_Can I do this? _

Sam had to admit that he was frightened.

_I don't know..._

Then Sam glanced at his big brother.

Dean still looked like he was in shock, but Sam noticed that his big brother was standing partly in front of him, as if trying to shield him from the world and its cruelty.

Then he knew.

_I may not be able to do it for the world. In fact, I know I can't. _

_But I can do it for Dean. _

His eyes grew firm and he turned to Castiel, looking the angel in the eyes.

"Let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! I really appreciate all of the reviews and wish I had time to reply to all of them. I barely have time to write these days, but I'm actually setting aside homework for a few minutes to write and post this. :)

I'll probably write another one tonight (it's saturday and I have more time than normal), to make up for how short this one is. :)

* * *

><p>"Wait a second. Are you seriously telling me you <em>lost Lucifer?<em> How-how do...Holy crap! How do you lose-"

Dean was beside himself, unable to even contemplate how ridiculous this was. It had taken him days to come to terms with it, but Sam had convinced him that his participation was the only way to win, to save hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of lives.

And now they couldn't find him.

At least Castiel looked embarrassed. "We have not _lost_ him. We simply cannot find him. I believe he has found out heaven has a plan. Not the details, necessarily, but that a plan is in place. He is probably hiding until more information can be gathered."

Dean huffed in irritation. "Right. Haven't _lost_ him." he grumbled under his breath.

Sam stayed silent, thoughts racing, an idea stirring in his mind.

_Dean's gonna hate this. _Sam did feel bad for stressing his brother out, but it wasn't as if they had a choice. It was the freaking apocalypse. Stress was kinda par for the course.

"I have an idea." Sam spoke softly, but almost instantly had their attention. Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think about how to phrase this. "Cas, if you got a good...I don't know, _feel_ of Lucifer's presence, could you, like, lock onto it? Would that help?"

Castiel considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. That would work. It would be far easier to locate him in that manner. But how would we accomplish that?"

Sam glanced at Dean, his face grim, eyes asking forgivness and Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach.

_That can't be good._

"I look for him. With the mind reading. I bet I can stretch it. Someone as powerful, as evil, as Lucifer, I should know when I find him."

Cas didn't look happy. "This could put a serious strain on your mind, Samuel. I am not sure of the wisdom in this."

"Absolutely NOT! There is no way!" Dean exclaimed, furious.

"Dean, we have to do something." Sam countered, puppy dog eyes on full force.

For once, Dean was upset enough to ignore it. "_NO_, _Samuel_, you are not playing _mind games_ with the _devil_."

"Dean, the fate of the entire _world_, depends on this. _Billions_ of people. Isn't that worth a little risk?"

"No. Not when that risk is you." Dean sounded almost desperate now and Sam felt his heart twist in his chest.

He stepped forward, grasping Dean's shoulders, looking his big brother in the eyes. "It'll be okay, Dean. I have an angel and my big brother on my side. I'll be fine."

Dean shook his head, eyes shut tightly closed, denial written all over his face. "I'm sure the angels have tried this, Sam, what makes you think you can do it when they can't?"

Sam didn't take offense to this, knowing Dean was searching for some way, _any_ way that his baby brother wouldn't do this.

"Castiel and I had a discussion a while back about my powers versus angel powers. I, uh, I think I'm on a different frequency that the angels are. I mean, I'm human for the most part. We obviously work on different levels. I'm more likely to be able to pick up the demons when they are trying to conceal themselves than the angels are. I think."

Dean finally looked in his brother in the eyes. "You really want to do this."

Sam fought a cringe at the almost frightened note in Dean's voice. The resignation. "Yeah. I want to help, Dean."

Dean surprised Sam by grabbing his face and pulling him down till their foreheads touched. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Don't have a nice long conversation, just pinpoint him and come back, okay? I can't lose you too. You hear me? Don't make me kick your butt, Sammy."

"I'll be in and out. Just have to latch on to a pack of demons or something. Easy as pie."

"Nothing is as easy as _pie_. Pie is amazing."

Sam snorted, appreciating Dean's attempt at humor, even if it did sound forced. "Whatever, dude."

Dean finally pulled away, letting Sam take a small step back, pulling in a deep breath. His older brother stood right in front of him, ready to jump forward and assist if necessary.

Castiel grasped Sam's shoulder, prepared to latch onto the signal they so desperately needed.

"You're going to feel _evil_, Samuel. Great, great evil. Don't touch it. As soon as you feel it, I shall determine its location and you _must_ pull away. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. "Got it. Look, do not touch."

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated, pushing his own fear to the back of his mind, clearing everything but the power that seemed to come more naturally to him with every passing day.

_Alright._

_I can do this._

_Here I come._


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter!

Just a warning: this is a dark chapter. This isn't fun or pretty. :(

I hope you enjoy anyway... :)

* * *

><p>Sam reached.<p>

Thoughts swarmed around him, overwhelming and loud. Normal people with normal concerns, angry, sad, happy, afraid.

He moved out of the city and things were quiet for a moment.

He stretched out faster, searching for _something_, trying to get a sense of where to look.

It was exhausting simply trying to reach out so far, but Sam wasn't a Winchester by name only. He didn't let go, didn't give up.

He'd been through too much to stop now.

Finally, a faint darkness in the distance.

Sam reached out towards it, trying not to get too close, but close enough that either he or Cas could get a better idea of where this was.

The darkness grew as he approached it, an awful evil leeching the life out of everything around it.

Sam cringed away from the suddenly great darkness standing before him, frightened, but he forced himself a little closer.

He had to figure out where this was.

...

Sam was trembling.

Dean watched with trepidation as Sam cringed away from something.

His brother was afraid.

"_Dean._" Sam's voice was a faint whimper and Dean had the distinct impression that his brother wasn't aware he had spoken.

Dean stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his little brother, whispering softly, "I'm right here. I'm here."

...

Sam felt a distant flash of cold amusement, someone else's emotion, and he had a sinking feeling that he knew who's.

_"You are very bold, Sam. Perhaps __**too**__ bold."_

Sam was suddenly plunged into a horrible evil, a pure darkness that had him jerking and writhing in fear and panic, trying to free his mind, but to no avail.

...

Dean was shocked when Sam suddenly cried out, body jerking in his older brother's arms. "Sam!"

He distantly heard Castiel yelling as well. "Samuel! Sam!"

Tears ran down Sam's cheeks, whimpers falling from his lips.

"Sam! Sammy, answer me! Snap out of it!"

...

Flames.

Screams of thousands.

Suffering surrounded him.

Lucifer laughing at the pain he inflicted.

Blood, so much blood.

Black eyes flashing.

Sam spiraled, surrounded, overwhelmed by more evil than he had ever been faced with.

A deep cold settled in his veins, painful in its extremity.

It was replaced by burning, burning unlike anything he had ever experienced. Ten times worse than anything the trickster had inflicted. From the inside out: his heart first, spreading to his veins, carried to his limbs till he was alight with agony.

Flayed alive, pierced by sharp instruments Sam didn't even have names for, torn to pieces by demons and hellhounds alike.

Sometimes he watched others suffer, sometimes he suffered himself.

He couldn't decide what was worse.

Lucifer laughed.

_"Is this what you were looking for, Sam?"_

_..._

Dean panicked when Sam began to scream, horrible heart-wrenching screams that tugged at every protective instinct the older brother had.

"SAMMY! Sam, wake up! Answer me! Please! Sam!"

Dean flashed Castiel a desperate look. "DO SOMETHING!"

Cas tightened his hold on Sam's shoulder, his worried look fading away as he closed his eyes.

Then suddenly Sam was collapsing against Dean, screams cutting off, trembling, tears running down his face, pitiful whimpers tearing at Dean painfully.

Dean managed to lower his younger brother to the ground, cradling him in his arms. "Sammy. Sam, I'm right here. You're okay."

Dean spared Cas a moment's glance. "Please tell me you got what you need." he didn't bother to hide the anguish in his voice.

Cas nodded, grimly, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Sam was whimpering almost constantly now, sometimes a word accompanying the wretched sound. _"Dean."_

Sam was shaking almost violently now, nearly making Dean lose his grip, but the older brother simply tightened his hold and tucked Sam's head under his chin. "I'm right here, Sammy. It's over, you're safe. You're okay."

Sam's hands were clutched in his shirt, his tears turning to distressing sobs.

"Sammy. Sammy, please. I'm right here."

...

For hours, Sam was completely inconsolable.

It had been years since Dean had held Sam like this for so long and it had _never_ been like this.

Sam didn't respond to him, cried till his tears were spent, whimpering till his voice was gone, clutching Dean's shirt, refusing to let go.

Dean hated to admit it, but he was terrified. Terrified of what this meant, what Sam had seen. Terrified that Sam wouldn't come back to him.

He was in uncharted territory. Even with all Sam had suffered, his little brother had never had a breakdown, definitely nothing like this.

Dean didn't know what to do, so he did what had always worked in the past. He held on. He rocked Sam gently back and forth, whispering soothing nonsense in his ear, urging him that he was _right there_ and would never move again if Sam didn't want to.

Tears began to streak down Dean's cheeks as his baby brother made another soft noise of anguish, wordless torment expressed in the only way Sam seemed to be able.

"It'll be okay, Sammy." Dean forced back the thought that he might be lying. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay. I don't even know what happened, but I'm not going to let you be anything _but_ okay. You hear me? Big brother has your back, Sammy."

_Please Sammy. _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all! Here is the next chapter! Things aren't going to get any better for awhile...sorry... But hey we're all here for the angst, right? :)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews (so many of you consistently review, it just warms my heart and makes my muse want to write faster!)! Enjoy the story!

EDIT: I'm reposting this because apparently my computer is blocking words again. Ugh. Sorry. I think I've fixed it. If I haven't (if little stars appear in place of the words) please tell me and I'll try to re-fix it. :)

* * *

><p>Dean wasn't quite sure when Sam fell asleep. The hours had blurred together after awhile, the hoarse whimpers from Sam marking time.<p>

The only interruption to the hours was Cas appearing for a brief while and saying that Lucifer had moved on, but that they had his trail and would have him pinpointed soon.

Dean didn't really care, though he thought he probably should.

The only thing he could think about was the look of pity Cas had thrown him after glancing down at his baby brother.

The oldest Winchester was hesitant to move, but when his back began to make it's discomfort known, he finally decided that since Sam was asleep it would be okay. He managed to stand, pulling Sam painfully up with him, and laid Sam down on the bed, stretching, trying to ease the ache in his back.

Dean looked over his younger brother and sighed. _Please be okay, Sammy. Please._

...

When Sam finally woke, it wasn't as bad as Dean feared it could be, but it wasn't as good as he had hoped either.

His baby brother didn't say much, managing only to ask for water. His eyes followed Dean everywhere and it didn't take long for Dean to realize that leaving Sam's sight would be bad.

He learned the hard way. He hadn't tried to go far. Only to take a shower, needing to relax while Sam began to fall back asleep.

Sam's cry of his name when the bathroom door shut had him running.

"Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam's face was ghost white. "Don't leave." he managed. "Don't."

Dean's brows furrowed in concern and alarm, but he nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm staying right here."

...

After three days, Dean had begun to consider the possibility that Sam was never going to be the same again.

His baby brother remained relatively calm, but only if Dean was in his line of sight.

Flashbacks of whatever he had seen while playing mind games with Lucifer were common and had him shaking and crying for hours, only marginally calmed by Dean's touch.

_"Sammy. Sammy, I'm right here. It wasn't real. I promise, kiddo, what you saw wasn't real."_

_Sam shook in his arms, gasping as he clung to Dean desperately. "Dean."_

_Dean closed his eyes, his heart aching. "It'll be okay, Sammy."_

Nightmares were horrific. Sam screamed himself hoarse, then refused to go to sleep. It was a little better if his older brother held him, which Dean did. He was so beyond caring about chick flick moments that it barely crossed his mind even in passing.

_Dean woke with a start, his hand already curled around his knife as he burst to his feet._

_It only took a moment for his brain to catch up, then he was dropping his knife on the bed, taking the quick step over to Sam's bed, where his baby brother was writhing and screaming bloody murder._

_Sam was prone to nightmares, but nothing even close to this._

_"Sammy! Sammy, wake up!"_

_Sam's eyes flew open, pinning Dean with a frighteningly blank stare, nothing but hell gazing out at him. The moment passed and what was left of his Sammy bled back into his eyes, terror and need clear there._

_"It's okay, Sammy. It was just a dream."_

It had only been a few days, but Dean already missed his pain-in-the-butt little brother. The way he used to be. Strong and powerful, but still _Sam. _Brave and kind and caring and reckless and loving and _Sammy_.

All he had left was a shell: frightened, vulnerable, needy.

Dean loved his brother and always would, but he couldn't help feeling the pain of what was missing.

...

Dean waited four days before he finally had to go get food. He talked it over carefully with an only slightly responsive Sam, but Sam had nodded and given him the go ahead.

Dean was gone fifteen minutes tops.

When he came back, it was to the scene of a nightmare.

Sam was in the corner, arms around his knees, face hidden in them, rocking and shaking, whimpering.

Sam wouldn't respond to him at all. Not his voice, not the sight of him, not even when Dean pinched him, desperate for _some_ sort of acknowledgement.

It took hours, but Sam finally came around a little.

Dean vowed never to leave Sam alone again.

...

A week passed with no sign of Cas.

_We need to get out of here._

Dean couldn't stand the motel room anymore and, he had to be honest with himself at least this once, he was hoping Sam would improve a little if they left the place where this whole nasty mess had started.

Dean escorted Sam out to the car, grabbing the bags he had left in the doorway and stowing them in the trunk, careful to leave it closed enough that Sam would be able to see his face, despite the inconvenience it caused with the bags.

...

Sam seemed calmer in the Impala.

It was a relief to Dean, small though it was.

...

Things improved a little over the course of a few days.

Sam still wouldn't talk to him much, but there was something in his eyes other than the empty void or the terrified shell.

If Dean left the door open, he could shower without Sam panicking.

Sam would go with him to get food, but still wouldn't sit in the diner if there were any people there at all.

Dean hated it.

...

Despite Dean's attempts to avoid any areas of demonic activity, they ran into three demons at a gas station.

He was worried about Sam's reaction, but Sam burst to life briefly, nothing like his old self, but enough that he engaged in the battle, even used his powers, and helped Dean subdue them.

Dean hated that Sam was reduced to a shaking mass seconds after the battle ended. He cursed violently in his head, releasing his fear and tension the only way he could. It was better than admitting that he didn't want to be stuck with this fearful, unsmiling stranger that had taken the place of his bright-eyed, happy, intelligent little brother.

He would do it, because he loved Sam.

But he missed _his _Sammy.

_This darn war has taken too much from him. _

_Too much from __**us**__._


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Hope life is treating you all better than it's treating Sammy right now. :) Sometimes I think I write this stuff because it makes me feel better about my own life. I can always say, "Hey I failed this test, I suck, but at least I'm not a vessel for Lucifer like poor Sam on the show." or I can say, "I just got in _another_ fight with my roommate, but at least I don't get strangled or drowned every other day." Life is all about the silver lining. :)

Okay. I'm in a weird mood. Moving on.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Dean didn't want to do it.<p>

He had to. He knew that. He needed help and he needed support and he needed someone to tell him what the heck to do. His dad was dead. He could only think of one other person to trust.

He knew all that, but he still didn't want to.

To say it was to admit that it wasn't just going away.

_Not like I can deny what's going on anyway._

With that thought, Dean dialed Bobby.

"Hey, idjit! You haven't called me in a long time! What the heck is going on? It's the darn apocalypse, boy, what do you think I'm going to assume when I don't hear from you?"

Bobby's growl was one of the best sounds Dean had heard in a long time.

"B-Bobby."

Dean's strained word brought silence from the other end.

"What's wrong, Dean? What happened?" Bobby's voice was much softer now. He obviously could tell something really bad had happened.

Dean didn't mean to let it all come spilling out, but the stress was too much and he knew Bobby would listen and together it was enough. Within ten minutes he had spilled the whole horrible story to Bobby, who had listened without saying a word.

"He...he doesn't smile, he doesn't talk, he doesn't...crap, he doesn't do anything except cry and shiver and shake. He has nightmares and screams all the time. He has flashbacks that leave him an empty shell for hours. It's killing me, Bobby, and worse I think it's killing him too."

Dean didn't think he had hid his stress well at all.

Bobby's words a second later confirmed that. "Just take a deep breath, son. We'll figure this out. That brother of yours has been through some pretty bad crap and come out okay. This is just going to take a little longer. He'll come back, you'll see."

Dean took a deep breath, let it out, and nodded, even though Bobby couldn't see him. "You're right. Yeah. Everything'll be fine."

"Come on up to my place. Maybe being somewhere familiar will help. I can help out for awhile since you haven't heard from that darn angel of yours for a while now."

Almost as if summoned by the words, Castiel appeared right in front of Dean, pulling a startled cry from Dean.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?"

"Bobby, I'm fine! Sorry, man, Castiel just doesn't understand the idea of knocking. Scared the living crap out of me. I gotta go, man. Call you back soon."

Dean hung up on his friend and looked at the angel. Castiel was apprising him, looking concerned.

All the commotion had woken Sam up. It seemed to be a better day for his brother, Sam willingly looking at the two of them.

"Where the heck have you been?" Dean asked, his stress bleeding out into his voice.

"I am very sorry, Dean, but there were a few complications. They are no longer a problem. Everything is prepared and we are getting ready for battle. It is time. If there are any hunters that want to be there for the battle, it would be wise to call them now. I am going to remain here and escort you all to where Lucifer is when you are ready."

Dean took a deep breath, glancing at Sam.

"Are you ready, Sammy?"

Sam glanced at him briefly, terror flashing in his eyes, then he nodded.

Dean flipped his phone open. "I have a few calls to make then."

...

Sam felt like the world was shifting in and out of focus. Sometimes he was in that horrible place with Lucifer, seeing scene after scene that left him screaming and shaking, unable to think properly.

Sometimes he felt a little more aware, hearing Dean talking to him, aware of his brother's worry. His own panic and the fear that seemed so a part of him now kept him from trying to ease his brother's worry.

It felt worse if he tried to talk.

He understood that something was different now though. Cas was here. The angel looked brighter than normal to his hell-scarred eyes, invisible scars that ran much deeper than any physical wound could.

Something told him that he was going to have to face his nightmares, but for real this time.

The thought terrified him, but then he remembered why he was doing all of this in the first place. Even through all of the pain and fear, he remembered that.

He could never forget Dean.

...

Pastor Jim and Bobby arrived at the same time, Ellen and Jo arriving an hour later.

Bobby had filled everyone in on what to expect when it came to Sam, and Dean couldn't have been more grateful.

He wasn't sure he would have been able to say it all again.

...

Pastor Jim froze for a moment as he walked into the motel room, his heart stopping as he laid eyes on one of the young men who had become family to him.

Sam was visibly different. He carried himself differently. The spark of life was gone from his eyes. He shied away from all of them, shaking like he was frightened of them. Dean offered them a half-hearted smile, but was staying by Sam's side, hoping to keep his baby brother calm.

_Oh heaven. What did this young boy do to deserve this? Please help him._

_..._

"So, we are seriously facing the army of the devil with one angel, one powered up kid, and five hunters?" Jo's skepticism was clear in her voice.

Castiel raised an eyebrow in her direction and she stepped back, uncomfortable at the angel's serious but intimidating gaze.

"We are prepared. More angels will be joining us the moment we appear in the field where Lucifer has gathered. Besides, I believe Samuel to be older than you, is he not? 'Kid' refers to a young human."

"And Sam is a hunter, Jo, don't you forget that. He's the only reason this is possible at all." Dean's voice was cold, his ire not hidden.

Jo held up her hands, defensively, but was cut off by her mother. "Okay, then. Is this everyone?"

"Yeah." Dean turned to Sam. He gently grabbed his younger brother's arms. "Sammy. It's time. Are you ready? You remember what to do?"

Sam stared at him a moment, then nodded.

"No, Sammy, I need to hear you say it. I'm not going into this unless I'm sure you're ready." Dean's voice was gentle but firm.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, then began to speak, his whole form shivering like it was physically painful to do so. "I have to hold him still with my powers. Cas is going to say the spell."

"That's good, Sammy. Good."

Dean was about to turn back to Cas and give the go ahead, when he suddenly felt Sam turn him again. To his surprise, his baby brother pulled him into a hug. It was the most contact Sam had allowed since _it_ had happened.

"Sammy?" Dean inquired, though was quick to hug him back.

"I'm scared, Dean."

It was the most Sam had sounded like his old self in well over two weeks and it broke Dean's heart.

"It'll be okay, Sammy. As long as we're together, it'll be okay." Dean whispered, hoarsely.

Suddenly aware of the watching hunters, Dean pulled away a little, patting Sam on the shoulder, swiping across his eyes quickly. "We're ready. Let's go."

...

Sam blinked as the view under them suddenly changed.

He had no idea where they were.

A huge field surrounded them. Sam could _feel_ the evil swirling around them, offset by the hunters and angel, and he shivered with a small whimper.

_He's here._

Sam stood at the front of the group, facing the army of demons ahead of them, trying to clear his mind and focus.

Suddenly, the band of hunters were flanked by hundreds of angels, swords drawn.

The influx of light brought Sam hope and he felt more like himself than he had in ages.

Almost as if at unspoken command, the angels and demons charged forward, suddenly locked in deadly combat.

The hunters joined them.

The chaos swirled around Sam and he was upset to realize that somehow he had been separated from his brother.

_Dean! DEAN! DEAN I NEED YOU HERE! I can't do this alone._

That's when _he_ spoke.

The one from his nightmares.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sam Winchester. I'm impressed, Samuel. After our last meeting, I wasn't sure you'd have the guts to show up."

Lucifer stood, facing him, a cocky smirk on his face, gazing at Sam in contempt and amusement.

Sam simply glared at him, gathering his powers, determined to fight his fear. He could do this. He had to.

_Please. Please help me. If You really want me to do this, don't let me do it alone._

Sam lashed out with his powers at Lucifer, testing their effectiveness with a violent push.

His enemy staggered back, taken by surprise.

"Surely you can do better than that, Samuel." Lucifer scoffed.

Sam dropped to one knee, dodging the flow of power, dangerously fatal power, that Lucifer had sent him, using his own powers to reflect what he couldn't dodge.

_Okay. It's time._

Gathering his powers, focusing harder than he ever had before, pouring his whole _being_, every fiber of strength he had, Sam reached out and grasped Lucifer with a firm grip.

"NOW, CAS!" Sam screamed.

The young Winchester suddenly heard the angel's voice nearby, shouting with power and authority words in an ancient tongue that hadn't been spoken or heard for millenia.

Lucifer let out a scream of anger, pushing against his prison violently.

Demons, angels, and hunters alike froze to watch the battle as Sam and the devil faced off.

Lucifer raged against Sam's hold, yelling incoherently.

Sam's body shook with the strain, tears streamed down his face.

He let out a scream as a gash suddenly opened, a wound created by the devil's attacks against him.

He refused to let go.

Another gash, longer and bloodier, opened.

Another.

Another.

Still, Sam refused to release him.

Sam gathered even more power, feeling the strain on his mind as he did so, fortifying his hold on Lucifer.

The amount of power the youngest Winchester was using was literally tearing him apart, gashes beginning to open more rapidly, Sam's cries making hunters and angels alike wince in sympathy and horror.

Long gashes opened, one by one.

Sam almost lost his hold when he felt something tear _inside_ of him. Blood welled in his mouth and for a moment he thought he was done.

That's when he felt Dean's arms wrap around him.

"You're not alone, Sammy. I'm here."

Sam could hear the tears in his older brother's voice, but took strength simply from his presence.

"You're not alone."

Pain in his chest.

"I'm right here, Sammy."

He could barely breathe.

"You can do this."

Blood filled his throat and mouth, his _own_ blood.

"I have faith in you."

Lucifer screamed.

Something in his mind was near snapping point.

"I love you, Sammy. You hear me, little brother? Always."

Dean's teary voice, strong yet vulnerable, determined but frightened, was the last thing Sam heard as Cas yelled out the last part of the spell, the angel looking exhausted from the power the spell was draining from him.

Lucifer let out a shrill shriek, then he was gone in a burst of flame.

Sam slumped bonelessly in Dean's arms.

Gasping.

Bleeding.

Dying.

"Sammy?"


	13. Chapter 13

Well guys we're reaching the end here pretty soon. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and thanks for all the reviews!

One more chapter left! I know this is really short, but I wanted to post this before I left for class, so I didn't have long. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>There was so much blood.<p>

Dean lowered Sam to the ground, hands roaming aimlessly, trying to figure out where to put his hands, where to even _start_.

_Too much, there's too much, what do I do?_

That's when it hit Dean.

_Sammy's dying. _

"No. No, no, no...Sammy. Hey, hey, open those eyes for me, Sammy."

Sam's glazed eyes fluttered open and something inside Dean died to see his baby brother fading away, again, in his arms.

Tears ran down his cheeks, unchecked.

Sam had lost too much blood, been through so much. He was too weak, and _so scarred_.

"Sammy. Sammy, please. Don't give up. Please."

Sam whimpered, eyes pinning Dean with the sheer amount of pain there. "I...it hurts...hurts, Dean...s-so bad..."

And somehow, Dean knew he wasn't just talking physically.

His heart broke right there, shattered into a thousand tiny pieces that could never be repaired.

Sam was giving up.

They both knew that Sam couldn't live like he had been, but Dean wasn't sure he could handle losing Sam again, even if it meant living with the fearful remnants of the Sam he had once known.

"You die this time, I'm following, Sam. You understand that?"

Everything had dropped away for the two. Forgotten were the gathered angels and hunters, all watching with heavy hearts.

Until an exhausted Cas dropped to his knees beside the brothers.

"He is pleased."

Reaching out, Cas placed a hand on an undamaged section of Sam's forehead.

Sam stiffened in Dean's arms, but Dean didn't even notice.

Before his eyes, Sam was healing, his injuries mending and fading.

Castiel was weakening, trying to finish, but unsure if he was going to be able. Seeing his weakness, another angel stepped forward. A young woman, beautiful as the dawn, placed her hand on Castiel's shoulder and lended him her own strength.

Cas closed his eyes and concentrated, his brow furrowing.

Finally, Sam went completely limp.

The scene was frozen for a moment, broken only by Dean's restrained sobs, a mixture of remnant grief and blossoming joy.

Cas pulled away and Dean pulled Sam against him, holding him tightly.

The older brother looked up at the angel, unending gratitude clear in his eyes.

"Thank you."

Cas smiled. "You and your brother deserve it, Dean. You have both done much. Sam will sleep for a day or two. When he wakes, you will find him whole."

Dean buried his face in Sam's hair, so relieved that Sam was alive that he could barely breathe, much less think clearly.

_He's going to be okay. _

_He's alive._

_I'll live with the scarred Sam forever if it means I get some part of him. Even just a remnant._

_I'll fix all of this, Sammy. You'll see. I'll help you._

_We'll figure this out. Together. Like we always have._


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here it is guys. The last chapter. I hope you all liked the story.

Um, just to give everyone an idea of what I think I'm doing next... I'm writing a cursed at Stanford!Sam story next for sure. After that, it's a little more open. If anyone has an opinion, mention it in a review and I will definitely consider it. In the works are an unrelated!Sam and Dean story that I think could be pretty good, a story about a Djinn that I'm fairly pleased with (so far), a Mary lives and Sam is neglected middle child story that I'm planning, and a couple of possible sequels. I'm thinking a series of oneshots for the Visions series and for Daddy's Little Girl. I would take requests as well, what kind of thing you guys want to see in the oneshots (it could take place in either of the series, before either of the series, after any of the series, whatever). Anyway...that's kinda the plan. Review if you have an opinion!

Again, enjoy the story and thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly quiet couple of days.<p>

Dean stayed by Sam's bedside, never straying far, as his brother slept.

Bobby had insisted that the group of hunters gather at his house for a celebration of sorts. Dean wasn't celebrating until Sam woke up. He hadn't really felt like celebrating for a long time now. Definitely not since Sam had...changed...into the traumatized remnants of a man that had once been strong, determined, stubborn as heck, and kinda, sweet, honest, and just _Sammy._

Dean restrained a sigh, full of sorrow and regret.

In respect of his wishes, the hunters had agreed to put it off till Sam could celebrate with them...if he wanted to and was able to.

_Come on, Sammy. I'm going stir crazy here and I need...I need to make sure you're okay._

Sam stirred.

Dean sat up straight, feeling more alert than he had since it had all ended several days ago.

"Sammy? You awake, buddy? You're safe, I promise. You're okay." Dean hoped that this would help his baby brother remain calm.

He wasn't sure he could handle a panic attack after the long few days, weeks, he had had.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and Dean froze as Sam's eyes slowly scanned the scene, freezing on Dean and widening.

"D-Dean?" Sam sounded confused.

He wasn't nearly as confused as Dean, though. _Sammy's talking. Talking to me. And looking at me._

"A-are you okay?" Sam's brows furrowed at the look on Dean's face.

_Sammy..._

Suddenly, Dean found himself pulled into his little brother's arms, held tightly against a form that seemed so much larger than it had in recent weeks.

_Sam!_

_Oh gosh. _

_It's Sam! Really Sam!_

_Cas...Castiel. Thank you. You meant whole...whole...oh gosh._

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, restraining a sob of joy and relief.

"Sammy. Crap, Sammy, you had me scared to death, kiddo."

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I...I don't remember it, Dean. I know it happened, but...I don't remember what I saw. I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dean pulled back, cupping Sam's cheek with a hand gently, his voice firm. "None of that, Sam. It wasn't your fault. You saved the world, kiddo."

Sam shook his head. "_We_ saved the world, Dean. You and me. Couldn't have done it without you, big brother."

And Sam's face lit up with a bright smile that Dean hadn't seen it weeks. A smile that had Dean suddenly tearing up and laughing all at once.

The scarring darkness was gone.

His Sammy was back.

"C'mon, Sammy. The others are waiting for us. We have some celebrating to do."

...

After the celebration that lasted for days and had Dean swearing off alcohol and Bobby's chilli forever (not that Sam believed him at all), the boys decided it was time.

They stood outside, gazing out at a fresh morning that looked brighter than any morning ever had before.

"What do you want to do, Sammy? I mean. We, uh, we can do whatever you want." For once, Dean sounded unsure of himself, his normal cockiness gone. "You...you could go to college, Sam. I know that's something you wanted to do. I could always hang around. Meet some cute girls. Find some new bars. Or we could find a nice place to settle down. Get jobs. Be normal civilians." Dean glanced at Sam, his face slightly red from the show of emotion that wasn't instigated by someone dying. "Whatever you want to do, Sam."

Sam's gazed up at the sky a moment, blinking rapidly. _Don't be a girl. Dean's embarrassed enough as it is. _But Sam couldn't help but be touched by Dean's offer.

Sam kept his face straight as he tilted his head, as if in thought. "Well...I don't know, Dean. After defeating the devil..._everything's _going to seem so _boring_..."

Dean froze, staring at him openly for a moment, before busting out laughing in a fit that had both of them on the ground, gasping, by the time they finished.

"Here I am being all nice and sweet and crap and you make a joke." Dean gasped.

Sam grinned brightly. "Someone has to be the man here, Dean."

Dean gaped. "Why you-"

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, Dean. I won't tell anyone that you're secretly a girl."

Dean punched his brother in the arm, shaking his head, restraining a grin.

They were silent for a moment, both lost in thought, when Sam finally spoke.

"I don't want to move on, Dean. Maybe a long time ago I would have...but after everything that's happened... I just don't think I'm meant for a civilian life." Sam shook off his moment of melancholy, throwing his suddenly concerned brother a smile. "Besides, you'd be bored within a week."

Dean snorted. "Whatever." _It's probably true._ "Hunting it is then, huh?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We make a good team."

"We make a _great_ team. We're _awesome_."

"You're modest, too."

"My specialty."

"Wow."

"I know, my brilliance astounds you."

Bobby's voice suddenly rang out through the yard. "If you ladies are quite done, breakfast is ready, then I think I found a hunt for you."

Dean forced himself to his feet, then offered a hand to Sam, who grasped it, letting his big brother pull him up.

"Alright, then. Look's like we have work to do."


End file.
